Shurikens and Ribbons
by Bella1893
Summary: Sometimes love isn't all rainbows and butterflies. NejiTen
1. Hyuuga Tenten

Hey y'all. I'm back with a Naruto One-shot. This s my first. It's Neji/Tenten so if you don't like it too bad.

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto, yes I do. I'm a liar, how bout you?**

* * *

The Hyuuga prodogy sighed. She always was like this when he came back from a mission. She'd rush to him. give him a quick kiss then check his wounds, making sure none were too severe. She had had Sakura teach her some basic healing jutsu so she didn't have to see him being touched by some nurse at the hospital. When she was finished with that she'd then pull him into the kitchen, sit him down and make him tell her what happened during the mission. He'd let out a small sneeze. She'd jump up and start to make tea saying if he got sick she'd kick is ABNU capain ass.

You worry too much. He'd say.

It's my job. She'd reply.

He'd mumble somthing about overprotective bitch. A kunai knife would fly by his head with impeccable accuacy. But then again what would he expect from Hyuuga Tenten.


	2. Convincing

Hello My readers! I'm back with a second installment in Shurikens and Ribbons. I have decided to dedicate this chappie to my bestfriend for giving me the idea.

Discalmer:Nope, still don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Neji, are you gay?"

The Hyuuga prodigy spit out his water. He stared at Tenten.

"Why the hell would you ask that?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess its because I've never seen you take any interest in a girl or girls in general."

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm, pulling her to him. Their lips met. Her eyes widened then slowly closed as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms snaked their ways around her waist and pulled her closer. Tenten thought she was in heaven; just as she was getting comfortable, he pulled away.

"Do you still think I'm gay?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She smirked.

"I think I'll need a little more convincing to be sure."

He pulled her close to him so that their faces were about an inch apart.

"As you wish."

* * *

I won't update until I get 5 reviews. Sayonara.


	3. Come Home Soon

Hey I'm back with a one shot this time, songfic to be exact. This one is dedicated to all who reviewed and those who are over seas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or _Come Home Soon_ they belong to people who have a lot more money than I do.

**_

* * *

I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_**

Tenten walked quietly from her four year old boy's room. The large house was silent except for her soft footsteps. Her hair, let down from its usual style, cascaded past her shoulders. In her swollen belly was a six month old Hyuuga. The young sur-nameless girl was now Hyuuga woman.

**_And I don't know where you are  
I don't know what you're doin'  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star_**

She walked along the hallways silently. She shivered slightly. The house always seemed colder when _he_ wasn't there. Tenten walked out into the garden. The sky was clear. The stars shone brightly. But to her, everything was cloudy.

**_I wonder, I pray_**

The pregnant weapons mistress folded her hands, saying a silent prayer for him. _His _latest ABNU mission was supposed to be a quick three day assignation; _he_ had been gone for over a week.

**_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_**

She ran her finger over the golden wedding band on her finger. Every time _he_ left it felt like her heart had been had been ripped in half. She had given up the ABNU when she found out she was pregnant with Haru. It killed her not to be there to protect _his_ blind spot. Sure, she trusted Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto, but still. _He_ was her _husband_. She was supposed to watch over him.

**_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart  
_**

"You better come back," she whispered to the wind. "You have to teach Haru and his sibling how to use your damn bloodline."

**_I wonder, I pray  
_**

"Who said I wasn't?"

**_I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_**

Tenten turned to the dark corner of the garden the voice came form. There _he_ was, standing in his ABNU uniform. _His_ pearl eyes sparkled in the starlight. She ran (well as fast as she could seeing she was pregnant) to him and launched her self at him. _He _laughed softly. "You really thought I wouldn't come back?" _He_ whispered.

**_I still imagine your touch  
Its beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_**

"What can I say? I worry when I'm not there to watch over you." She said, her fingers brushing his bind spot.  
**_I wonder, I pray_**  
**_I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_**

_He_ moved to rest his fore head on hers. Her chocolate eyes met his white. "I love you," he spoke, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She broke off sighing. "It's good to have you home, Neji."

**_  
I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon _**

Come home soon  
Come home soon

* * *

What do y'all think? I almost cried when writing this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Merry Christmas. Bella 


	4. Confusing Women

Hello readers. I'm back with a drabble, FINALLY. I have been on vacation forever and then school. Anyways I'll just quit my rambling and get to the drabble.

Disclaimer: I so own Naruto. Just, Kidding.

In all the years he had known her he had never seen her cry. She could have been horribly injured yet a tear would not escape her eye.

But know here she was, tears streaming down her face.

His faced was covered in worry. He had made her cry. What had he done?

"Tenten?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He didn't believe her.

"I said yes."

The Hyuuga slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her tight. Man girls were confusing.

You know the drill. Review and I dedicate the next chappie to ya.


	5. Questions and Answers

Hello my readers. Bella is back with another drabble. Sorry if the last one was crappy, i wrote at 3 am. Anywho, lets get started. Shall we?

* * *

Just like Sasuke, Neji had his fair share of fan girls. Anytime he left the safety of the Hyuuga compound or training area he was mobbed. Just like Sasuke, Neji's fan girls wanted to know everything about him… so they ask Tenten.

"What is his favorite color?"

"Black or white."

"Night owl or early bird?"

"Definitely early bird."

"Does he sleep on his side, back, or stomach?"

"Back."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

Their eyes went wide. "How the hell do you know?"

Tenten sighed, "We got stuck in the same tent on a mission once." She glanced at her watch and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Neji I'd be home by noon. Good day, girls." The weapons mistress picked up her bags and walked away smirking. '3…2…1…'

"**HOME**?"

* * *

Hahaha. I can so see that happening. Lets see... I think ten reviews would be suitable for another chappie. Bye y'all 


	6. Little Things She Does

Hello peoples. Thanks for all the reviews. I've gotten over 50 reviews. I can't believe it. Sorry if the last one was unclear. Yes, Tenten and Neji are living together.

* * *

Neji shut the door to his bedroom quietly; it was about 3 a.m. and he'd been on a very long mission to the Hidden Village of Grass. He hadn't seen his weapons mistress in about a week. That was too long for his liking but being an ABNU captain wasn't easy.

The Hyuuga prodigy closed his eyes, expecting Tenten to clobber him. His hugs and kisses never came. He opened his white eyes to see his lovely wife asleep in his spot on their bed. Her arms had a death lock on his pillow. Moonlight was the only light besides the one candle that sat on the chest at the end of their bed. She had poured him a cup of tea. Neji stuck a finger in it; the tea was ice cold. She had been waiting for him for a while. Next to the candle lay his sleep yukata, folded neatly.

He smiled and slipped off his uniform and into his navy yukata. Sighing slightly, the captain slipped into bed behind Tenten and wrapped his arms around her. The brunette let go of his pillow and turned around snuggling into his chest. "Wel...come…home." she mumbled, not opening her chocolate eyes.

With her dark brown hair spread out around her ivory skin and her pale green yukata showing off her shoulders, in his eyes Tenten appeared to be an angel. He lightly kissed the top her head and pulled the covers over them.

And Shikamaru wondered why he was on his ass about getting back as soon as possible.

* * *

Yay. I'm going to post a very fluffy Valentine's Day drabble soon. Maybe I'll do White day sequal... Anywho, you know the drill. 10 review. Luv yall


	7. Damn, He Gives Good Gifts

I'm back. Like I promised here is that Valentine's Day special. Enjoy!

* * *

A simple bouquet of roses.

That was all he left her on that fated day called St. Valentine's.

They had finished training and he had left in a hurry saying he was expected at the Hyuuga mansion for a special dinner. She had smiled, saying for him to go on a head and continued collecting for weapons from the ground. When she had turned to leave she noticed it.

The white, red tipped roseswere propped in his normal meditation spot.

Tentensmiled.

Nejinever did have a way with words.

But, damn, could he give good gifts.

* * *

Yay. Short, I know, but very cute.Review. I should haveanother up in about a week or less. 


	8. My lies

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I am soo sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer went down and they had to order the pieces needed since they weren't in stock.

* * *

I told myself I didn't love him.

I told myself that those looks he got from all those sluts who only wanted him for his money didn't piss me off.

I told myself that seeing him with another girl didn't make me want to hold a kunai to her throat.

I told myself I wasn't jealous when Hiashi announced the Neji was to be wed to some spoiled Daimyo's daughter.

I told myself I would smile for him when he came to talk to me the night before that damned wedding.

I told myself I wouldn't cry when he told me he loved me and he didn't want to marry her.

I told myself I wasn't going to let him throw away everything for me.

I told myself I wasn't madly, truly, deeply in love with Hyuuga Neji…Too bad my heart won't listen all my lies.

* * *

Yay. Now, push that purple button and review. I've had over 4000 hits and only about 70 reviews. Come on people, its not that hard.


	9. The Day She Wore White

Hello! Thanx soooo much for the reviews. I can't believe it! As I'm writing this I have 104 reviews!That is sooo awsome!

* * *

Neji stood silenty with the second most beautiful girl in the world on his arm. She had her long chocolate hair pulled into a inticate bun and her moonlight eyes were gazing at her deep red bouquet of roses. Her long, strapless dress hugged her slim frame respectively before poofing out at the bottom. The snow color of the dress contrasted beautifly against her ivory skin. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Hana?"

"I'm ready now. Lets go."

He nodded understandingly and led her around the corner and out into the courtyard of the Hyuuga estate. A couple hundered people stood waiting for the beautiful girl. Neji squeezed her hand reassuringly, giving her a small smile which she returned. They calmly made thier way up to the blonde Rokudaime and a mini-Sasuke with jade eyes.

The ABNU captain kissed his daughter on the cheek then handed her off to Satoshi. He gave him the 'Take care of her or else..' look then sat down next to Tenten. She whiped the small tear on from her eye. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Then they turned their attention back to the ceremony.

Vows were said, a threat from Naruto about how Satoshi better take care of his niece, one very anticipated "You may kiss the bride", and a dinner later, Neji was in the middle of the father daughter dance.

"Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"I Love You"

He paused, then kissed his youngest daughter's forehead. "I love you too, Uchiha Hana."

* * *

All together now AWWWWWW! My best friend's sis just got married and thier dad did the same thing. I was so sweet! Read and Review! 


	10. Pride

Hiya everyone! I am soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been slammed with exams and my laptop is in the shop. Also if you have any ideas for drabbles let me know. That would be most helpful. -

* * *

"Neji, do you love me?"

The Hyuuga prodigy's heart quickened. _Hell yes, _his heart screamed. His head, though, was a different matter. _You can't. You still have to destroy the Main family. You can't show any weakness and love is a weakness! Don't let this girl get in the way!_ Neji took a couple steps towards the weapons mistress until he was merely inches in front of her. His unbandaged hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

_What the hell are you—?_

Neji silenced his pride by kissing Tenten.

"Yes."

* * *

Yay. Now, Review.

P.S.>> Please visit my profile and give me some sort of imput on which fic I should do over the summer. I really need help deciding.


	11. Perfection

I am so sorry its taken me so long to update! My computer has be going in and out of service and I keep losing what I type. _

* * *

_

_Life isn't prefect._

Neji knew that. His father died when he was four. He was branded with this damned curse seal. His body held the scars of many battles from the war with Sound. Many of his friends and comrades were injured or killed in the line of duty.

But as he stared at the sleeping kunoichi beside him—the woman who had saved him from himself, the woman who had healed the wounds on heart and shown him a whole new way of life, the brown haired beauty who easily took his breath away—he whispered,

"But you come so damn close."

* * *

Short, I know but then again its a drabble so its supposed to be.

THANKS SO MUCH, for all of y'all's reviews! I totally appriciate them. I'm working on a one-shot for the next chappie so the more y'all review the faster I type!


	12. Beauty Isn't Skin Deep

Oh my gosh you guys! Its been soooooo long since I updated this...I was thinking about leaving it there but I missed it too much. I'm not gonna make any promises on when I'm gonna update but I'll try and keep it pretty regular.

* * *

The first time he told her she was beautiful…..

...she wasn't wearing a gorgeous dress…

...she hadn't spent hours trying to figure out how to put on her makeup…

…she hadn't let her hair down for the first time in forever…

…she wasn't wearing the necklace her father gave her mother the day they married…

No, the day he told her she was beautiful….

…her clothes we're dirty and stained…

…she had spent the hours before fighting endlessly…

…her chocolate locks were matted with blood and grime..

…her body had taken on a purple, crimson and brown tint….

But Neji couldn't tell the difference.

* * *

So that's the beginning of the revival of Shurikens and Ribbons! R and R! 


	13. Spoken

Wow. I haven't touched Shurikens and ribbons in forever but today I just felt the need to drabble so here it is: A very very delayed addition to S and R.

**Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still have no claim to the name of Naruto. Tears.**

* * *

When they were children, he called her a weakling because she never could beat him.

…but he never told her how strong he thought she really was.

When they were teenagers, he called her childish because she always was so damn optimistic.

… but he never told her how much he admired her maturity in battle.

When they were on missions together, he called her an idiot for ignoring the plan and doing it her way.

…but he never told her how much he wished he could do the same in his own life.

When they were asked if they were a couple, he glared the man in the ground and walked away.

…but he never told her how much he wanted that statement to be true.

When they were faced with Tenten's final moments, he told he everything he'd ever meant to tell her.

…but he never told her how when she died, his heart would die too.

* * *

Please review. I need to know how rusty I've gotten. Who knows, I might be inspired to write more....

* * *


End file.
